


let’s get married in the next life

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - History, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's get married in the next life, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s get married in the next life

Their hands intertwined in the middle of the chaos. Eyes stare at each other. A small smile formed, hiding the sadness inside. They know exactly they don’t have much time especially with the louder steps indicating whoever are after them are getting close.

“Benni,” Mats whispers the name of his  _love_ , of the one who will be separated in a while.

Benni looks at Mats and smiles knowingly. Embracing Benni closer, Mats leans down to give a kiss at the same time his hand draws out his sword, taking both their lives together. Their bodies limp and fall down at the ground harshly. Heavily breathing, Mats and Benni try to hold their hands together. Along with a smile, Benni tries to whisper but only to a deaf ear as Mats has slowly closed his eyes. Not long after, Benni follows suit.

His sentence is forever gone by the wind’s blow.

“Let’s get married in the next life”

.

_And yet at the next life_

_Benni and Mats met each other_

_Be friends_

_Fell in love_

_Engaged_

_And married_

_Not to each other_

_Because_

_Mats married Cathy_

_And soon Benni will be with Lisa_

_._

“Hey Mats,”

“Hmm?”

“How about if we can’t get married in the next life?”

“Then we would get married in the next life after the next one. And we’ll do that forever and ever until we become one  _for real_.”

.

.


End file.
